


Advice For The Bride and Groom

by AstroLatte



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Gohan is emotional, Humor, Romance, Videl kicks ass, Wedding Fluff, Why is there not more content of this couple?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroLatte/pseuds/AstroLatte
Summary: "The party game was actually 18’s idea."During Gohan and Videl's engagement party, their family and friends provide them with mostly questionable marriage advice.





	Advice For The Bride and Groom

The energy of the party was electric.

Making her way through the crowd in the garden, Videl smiled as she greeted the guests. Many of whom she had known from her father’s inner circle, other were friends from school, and most were part of the new family she'd soon be joining.

Looking around, she admired just how nice the grounds of Satan Manor looked when they were decorated for a party. They hadn’t used the grounds like this since before her mother had died. Back when her father’s own celebrity was enough and mistakenly becoming the savior of the world wasn’t something he needed to feel whole.

However, it was times like this that Videl really noticed her lack of height. It took her stepping up on the tips of her toes to be able to spot the spiky locks of her fiancé’s unruly hair. She smiled warmly, excusing herself as she squeezed between guests.

It shouldn’t have surprised her that the saviors of the universe were perfectly happy in their own corner of the party, catching up on the time between when they all had seen each other last. Bulma was chatting with Chichi and Krillin lively. Next, to them, 18 was rough-housing with Marron, Trunks, and Goten, the children working together in several failed attempts to knock her to the ground. When Videl approached, she had to dodge the lit cigarette in Bulma’s hand as she was pulled into a hug.

“Videl, you must let your father know how wonderful this party is,” Bulma cooed, squeezing Videl’s shoulders affectionately. “It was so nice of him to throw an Engagement Party for you and Gohan.”

“Of course,” Videl smiled. “It’s the least he could do after everything.”

“It sure is interesting to see how the second richest person on the planet lives,” Krillin said as he made his way to the girls, Gohan behind him. “Bulma, are you secretly judging the decor? Is this too avant-garde for the tastes of the richest person in the world?”

“Please,” Chichi snickered into her glass of champagne. “Like Bulma can secretly do anything.”

“Chichi’s correct,” Bulma smiled, sending a wink to Videl. “I gave your dad the card of my interior designer. This place could use a bit of an upgrade. You can totally tell the house has been without a female touch for way too long.”

“Uh, thanks?” Videl answered, unsure if that was an insult on her part. Sure, the gold statues of her father were a bit much, but she was a female who lived in the house for at least a decade. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Gohan greeting her with a quick peck on the lips.

“Did you see the vase by the entrance of the party for the game?” he asked. taking her hand and interlocking their fingers. His thumb fiddled with the diamond on her engagement ring.

“What game?”

“It’s called _Advice For The Bride and Groom_ ,” Krillin explained. “People take a small piece of paper, write your advice, roll it up and tie it like a message being sent in a bottle. Me and 18 did it for our Engagement Party and it was fun.”

“It was actually 18’s idea for us to set it up here,” Gohan explained, pointing to the vase by the door. “I told Erasa about it and she set it up for the party today.”

Videl sighed. Leave it to her Maid of Honor to be so efficient that an entire party game could be implemented without her knowledge.

“Are we supposed to read it after the wedding or something?” Videl asked, craning her neck to find the mysterious vase. “Also, should I be worried about the advice since more than a third of our guests are from literally another planet?”

Her question was never answered since at the mention of advice Chichi had drained the last of her champagne like a shot before bolting to the vase at an almost Super Saiyan speed.

“Hold up, Chichi!” Bulma called her friend, taking one last drag of her cigarette before stomping it out beneath her heel. “I wanna drop another one of these cards in there!” She turned to Videl and Gohan, “Satan already bought you guys a house, right? You’re gonna need to make sure it’s decorated nicely.”

She was off before Videl could argue that she was more than capable of decorating her own home. Over her shoulder, she heard Gohan call, “If there are more than ten notes about grandchildren, we’ll know who wrote it, Mom!”

The crowd in the garden was massive, but Videl could’ve sworn she saw her future mother-in-law flip her eldest son the bird.

* * *

Sitting cross-legged on the ground after the party (because the very nice sofa they ordered was being sent in the mail, _Bulma_ ) reminded her of the early days of their relationship. When she had looked up Gohan’s address in the school’s records so she could hunt him down for flying lessons.

The house her father had bought them was large and felt even more spacious without furniture. After closing and getting the keys, Videl could tell that Gohan felt dwarfed by the size of the home.

“How many rooms do we need?” he had asked, walking through what felt like their third guest bedroom. “Did we accidentally buy a dormitory?”

Popping a seat across from her, Gohan placed the vase between them and Videl could tell her fiancé was far more excited about reading the notes than she was.

“Do people ever sign these?” Videl asked, spinning one of the messages between her fingers lazily.

“I doubt it,” Gohan said, gently pulling the string of one and letting it unravel in his hand. “By the end of tonight some people were so drunk I’m surprised they were able to write anything at all.”

She hummed in agreement, smiling at the fresh memory of Oolong and Yamcha's drunken dance off. For a pig, he had some impressive moves.

“This one is definitely from Trunks, I know the handwriting,” Gohan said, adjusting his glasses to read the paper. _“Videl, don’t change your last name. You should hyphenate it instead because Satan-Son sounds like a badass wrestler.”_ He stopped to give her an amused look, “He's not wrong.”

“Did I ever tell you that my parents didn’t know my gender until I was born and had two names ready.” Videl smiles, untying her bit of advice. “Videl, obviously if I was a girl, but if I was a boy…”

“No!” Gohan gasped, truly scandalized. “They wouldn't have…”

“Yup,” Videl’s gaze serious. “Son of Satan.”

Gohan stared at her for a good second before snorting and pulling Videl from her faux sternness as they both doubled over in laughter.

“My middle name would've been “Of” and they were totally okay with it.”

“Wait, your middle name’s Denise, though?”

“Thankfully! Allegedly my grandmother got wind of it and demanded they make her name my middle name in order to avoid making what could've been a bad name worse.”

“Videl Of Satan wouldn't have been as bad,” Gohan smiled, taking another note. “Although if you were a boy, your name would've been Son of Son.”

“Aw, babe, you would still marry me even if I were a boy?”

“With a first name like Son, your gender would be the least of your problems,” he pointed to the note in her hand. “Your turn.”

Unrolling the paper against her thigh, Videl read the note out loud, _“Be honest with each other, Lying doesn’t get you anywhere and it starts way more fights then ends them.”_ She smiled flipping over the paper, “I think this is your dad’s handwriting.”

“Huh,” Gohan noted, squinting at the paper. “I didn’t know Dad could write.”

“Don’t be rude, he signed a bunch of paperwork for the World Martial Arts Tournament,” Videl pointed out, pulling another roll from the pile. She skilfully ignored Gohan’s questioning of how she knew his father’s handwriting from what should be confidential personal paperwork. “Oh look, this one is from Krillin and 18!”

“Do you determine that from another handwriting analysis?”

“No,” she flipped the paper in her hands. “They signed it.”

“What does it say?”

_“Make lots of money.”_

“Tactful,” Gohan noted.

They went through several more notes, some sweet others with some questionable advice. One from either Oolong or Roshi had lewd pictures of stick figures in “fun new positions” they were advised to try on their honeymoon. Videl skillfully incinerated that one with a ki-beam. The smoke from the burnt paper triggered their smoke detector, but it was worth it.

“Ok this is the last one,” Gohan said, unrolling the last piece of paper to read out loud, _“Marriage is a sacred bond and not something to be taken lightly. You can disagree - you’re both entitled to your own opinions. But at the end of the day, you are one and your life is together. Never forget what brought you together in the first place.”_

“Wow!” Videl blinked in surprise, “That’s actually very thoughtful. Who is it from?”

“Not sure,” Gohan said, flipping over the paper. “They didn’t sign it.”

Videl crawled to his side, taking the paper from his hands and inspecting it closely, “Maybe Piccolo?”

“Nah, I don’t think so,” Gohan said, standing up to stretch his back. He leaned over to grab the vase with the remaining papers to put away. “I know his handwriting and that’s not it. It’s too flowery.”

She stared at the paper closely. Racking her brain, Videl tried to figure out a match in her head. The handwriting seemed familiar, the curves of the loops and tilt of the letters looking almost regal.

Wait.

“No freaking way,” she mumbled, climbing up from her seat on the floor to grab her laptop that was charging on top of a still unpacked box in the corner of the room. Hearing it boot up, Gohan turned from the kitchen with a mug something hot in his hands.

“Whatcha looking at, hon?” he asked, offering her a sip of his mug when her web page was loading. She took his offer, enjoying the taste of sweet hot chocolate as it swished in her mouth.

“I think I found a match, but you won’t believe me unless I show it to you.”

The page loaded and Videl scrolled quickly to the bottom of what seemed to be an old registration form. The letterhead noted that it was from the World Martial Arts Tournament nearly half a decade ago - the one none of them actually got a decent chance at competing in since the threat of Majin Buu was looming. When she hit the bottom, Videl pulled out the note and pointed to the G-E-T in “forget” to the name signed on the form.

“Holy crap,” Gohan gasped, adjusting his glasses as he looked at the paper and the signature on the screen. “Vegeta gave us marriage advice?!”

“And pretty good advice at that!”

“Wow...” Gohan leaning back on his foot, hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, I mean if he and Bulma can make it, I guess there’s hope for everyone.”

* * *

Months later, when Videl is taping and gluing memories from their engagement and wedding into a scrapbook with Erasa, she again comes across the small piece of advice from the prince of a nearly extinct race. She smiles as she tapes it lovingly into onto the page labeled, Advice for the Bride and Groom.

She purposely shows it to him when Bulma and he come to their house-warming party to see- and lightly criticize - how the newlyweds have decorated their home. The look of absolute mortification and discomfort brought upon one of the galaxy’s most powerful warriors through the display of his own kindness is enough to sustain Videl for a thousand years. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a real game we played and my engagement party and some actual advice we received for our marriage.
> 
> Find me over at Astrolatte.tumblr.com to coo over these two dorks.


End file.
